Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!: Silver Scream Credits (2017)
"Silver Scream" Supervising Producer Michael Jelenic Producers Zac Moncrief Jeff Mednikow Written by Kevin Kramer Directed by Ron Rubio Produced by Monica Mitchell Story Editor Jon Colton Barry Casting and Voice Direction by Collette Sunderman Starring the Voices of Frank Welker as Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo Grey Griffin as Daphne Blake, Lori Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley Eric Bauza as Tony, Russ, Charlie Bob Joles as Ray Based on Characters Created by Hanna-Barbera Productions Music by Jake Monaco Associate Producer Liz Marshall Production Managers Sunisa Petchpoo Candi Purugganan Assistant Production Managers Kathryn Cavanaugh Frances Chang Lewis Foulke Sandra Waring Art Directors Robbie Erwin Cheryl Johnson Character Design Bryce Collins AJ Jothikumar Ivan Mendoza Prop Design Lance Falk Maryam Sefati Background Design Eric Astadan Erik Gaines George Fort Background Paint Garrett Lee Melissa Rodriguez Color Stylist James Peters Storyboard Joey Cappabianca Paul Cunningham Becks Wallace Storyboard Revision Melissa Graziano-Humphrey Ernie Keen Robert Parker Editor Kyle Stafford Animation Timing Sean Dempsey Milton Gray Brian Hogan Randy Ludensky Swinton Scott III Frank Weiss Animation Checking Justin Schultz Supervising Technical Director Matt Girardi Effects Animation Aaron Chavda Matt Giardi Animation Services Snipple Animation Studios Animation Supervisor Kenneth Chan Key Animators Nono Collao Sandy Ferrarez Egay Francisco Cyrus Mescarcia Joel Pangiliman Eddie Salas Dino Santos CGI Supervisor Archie Delos Santos Production Supervision Romy Garcia Kaine Patel Jonathan Tinsay Production Managers Benji Agoncillo Flora Almario Production Coordinators Cherry Alba Garcia Jessica Guetta Van Ryan Monido Leo Quizon Animation FX Supervisor Akiblas M. Flores Jr. Layout Supervisor Matthew Sawal Animation Production Assistant Renee Jane Manuel Clean-Up/In-Between Supervisors Alex Baloloy Danilo Besinga Clean-Up/In-Between Production Assistant Francesivy Pangilinan Layout Department Production Assistant Meanne Antonio Background Supervisors Rex Avila Abaya] Clean-Up/In-Between Checkers Jeff Prestoza Johnny Rosales Melvin Alino Digital Ink & Paint Supervisors Erick Austria Shylo Alcayaga Technical Supervisors Emannuel Palad Dominic Josue Post Production Executive Greg Emerson Post Production Manager Matt Singer Recording Facility Salami Studios Recording Machine Operators Jeff O. Collins Sarah Baluch Track Reader Fred Salinas Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Dialogue/ADR Editors David M. Cowan Kelly Foley Downs Patrick Foley Mike Garcia Post Production Sound Services Advantage Sound Services Online Editor Darren Robinson Assistant Editors Melissa Bailey Michael G. Buck Gabriel Thorburn Featured Songs "Old Stomping Grounds" Written and Performed by Adam Levin James Bairian Louis Castle Production Administrator Daphne Fei Production Support Cher Bentley Tina Fallah Audrey Kim Andrea Lo Tamara Miles Jill Share Kira Tirimacco Rene Toporzysek Casting Administrator Liz Carroll Business & Legal Affairs Lori Blackstone Sharmalee Lall Rebecca Mathany Bonnie Negrete Britton Payne Joulene St. Catherine Production Rights & Clearances Brendan Brasier Production Accounting Yadira Davis Debbie Lindquist Maral Simonian Athena Wingate Executive in Charge of Production for Cartoon Network Mike Rauch Production Supervision Bobbie Page Production Management Ed Adams Executive in Charge of Production Jeff Prezenkowski Executive Producer Sam Register Special Thanks to Joe Ruby Ken Spears This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 2017 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. "Scooby-Doo" © Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. "Scooby-Doo" and all related characters and elements are TM of and © Warner Bros. County of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Animation Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. WB. Animation Category:Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Animation